tttefandomcom-20200213-history
10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine
10 Years of Thomas is a US VHS/DVD released to commemorate the tenth anniversary of the television series in the United States. It features two first season episodes, two second season episodes, five third season episodes, and one fourth season episode narrated by George Carlin and one song. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1999 and 2001. Each song and story was bookended with interviews about Thomas from various people at a Day Out with Thomas event at the Strasburg Rail Road in Strasburg, Pennsylvania. Description VHS This commemorative Collector's Edition video celebrates 10 years of Britt Allcroft's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends in America, and highlights Thomas' favorite friends, as chosen by the experts - his loyal fans! Children love Thomas and his friends because they can identify with their everyday friendships, squabbles, and rivalries and parents love Thomas because of its entertaining wholesome qualities that teach gentle messages important in developing good morals and values. In this anniversary video, children from across the country came out for a special day out with Thomas to share with us their favorite Thomas friends and episodes, and to help us choose these 10 classic Thomas stories. In a live-action clip introducing each episode, you'll learn straight from the fans just what they like about their favorite characters. The grand finale features the music of Thomas' theme with special appearances by all the friends Thomas has made over the last 10 years! DVD This commemorative Collector's Edition DVD celebrates 10 years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends in America, and highlights Thomas' favorite friends, as chosen by the experts - his loyal fans! Children love Thomas and his friends because they can identify with their everyday friendships, squabbles, and rivalries and parents love Thomas because of its entertaining wholesome qualities that teach gentle messages important in developing good morals and values. In this anniversary DVD, children from across the country came out for a special day with Thomas to share with us their favorite Thomas friends and episodes, and to help us choose these 10 classic Thomas stories. In a live-action clip introducing each episode, you'll learn straight from the fans just what they like about their favorite characters. The grand finale features the music of Thomas' theme with special appearances by all the friends Thomas has made over the last 10 years! Episodes # Thomas and Bertie's Great Race # Old Iron # The Trouble with Mud # Terence the Tractor # Percy's Ghostly Trick # Mavis # Henry and the Elephant # Percy's Promise # James goes Buzz Buzz # All at Sea Song # Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale Bonus Features * Breakfast-Time for Thomas read-along * Bios of your favourite engines * Build an Engine game * Link to the the official website Trivia * This release won a Parents' Choice Award. Goofs * Henry and the Elephant is called "Henry the Elephant" on the back cover. * James Goes Buzz Buzz is given the UK title "Buzz Buzz" when it plays. * The music video appears twice in the DVD menu, once in the episode selection menu and again in the sing-along song menu. * On the back cover, a photo from Gordon and the Famous Visitor is used, but that episode is not on this release. Gallery File:10YearsofThomasVHScover.png|VHS front cover File:10YearsofThomasVHSspine.png|VHS spine File:10YearsofThomasVHSbackcover.png|VHS back cover File:10YearsofThomasDVDspine.png|DVD spine File:10YearsofThomasDVDbackcover.png|DVD back cover File:10YearsofThomasDVD2.jpg|Sounds version File:10YearsofThomaswithWoodenRailwayAlfie.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Alfie File:10YearsofThomastitlecard.jpg|Title Card File:10YearsofThomasMenu.jpg|DVD menu File:10YearsofThomasMenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:10YearsofThomasMenu3.jpg File:10YearsofThomasMenu4.jpg File:10YearsofThomasMenu5.jpg|Sing along menu File:10YearsofThomasMenu6.jpg|Fun and games menu File:10YearsofThomasMenu7.jpg|Breakfast-Time for Thomas read-along File:10YearsofThomas.jpg File:10YearsofThomas2.jpg File:10YearsofThomas3.jpg File:10YearsofThomas4.jpg File:10YearsofThomas5.jpg File:10YearsofThomas6.jpg File:10YearsofThomas7.jpg File:10YearsofThomas8.jpg Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases